


Companion.

by ladyromanova



Series: one-word challenges [4]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 17:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyromanova/pseuds/ladyromanova





	Companion.

The ladder rungs were ice-cold under her grasp as the air whipped around her, threatening to throw her over the edge of the tower.

Tasha pulled herself over the top ledge, into the safety of the nest. Clint was perched on the front side, heavily leaning against the railing, pressing binoculars against his face.

“Hey, Barton. I brought— are you  _bird-watching_??”

“Maybe.”

Natasha stifled a laugh, set her backpack down on the table, and took a seat.

“Okay, so besides coming up here to mock my hobby, what’s up?” Clint asked, hopping up to sit in the other chair. Tasha pulled out a thermos and tossed it at him before tugging a second out of the bag for herself.

Clint popped the lid off of his and took a deep breath of the steam that rose out.

“Mmmmm. Coffeeeeeeee,” he sighed happily, taking a gulp.  Tasha sipped her tea, curling her legs up to her chest. She’d forgotten to bring a sweater up with her.

“So,” she turned to her companion, “see any  _hawks_  from up here?”

“Shut up, Nat”

They sat in comfortable silence, drinking their respective beverages. It was nice. Few things were left in Natasha’s life that were as pleasurable as they were simple.


End file.
